Let me play among the stars
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Zwei Welten prallen in Emondsfeld beim alljährlichen Bel Tine Fest zusammen, und Mat hat alle Hände voll zu tun, das unter Kontrolle zu behalten.
1. Begegnung auf der Brücke

Let me play among the stars

Disclaimer: Alle WOT Charaktere und Länder usw. gehören Robert Jordan, mir gehört nur Hadriane al'Dara. Meine erste WOT Fanfic, ich bin ganz nervös. Kleine Sache vornweg, ich schreibe in meinem Schreibstil und werde nicht versuchen, meinen, dem von Robert Jordan anzugleichen, also bitte ich um Verständnis, dass manche Sachen in dieser Fanfic einfach anders erscheinen. Das Pairing sieht wie folgt aus: Matrim und Hadriane. Obwohl ich auch irgendwann mal eine Slash Fanfic darüber schreiben werde, weil sich die Charaktere ja schon ohne Ende selber slashen. Genug geredet, nein, wobei, eine Anmerkung noch. Die ganze Geschichte spielt in der NÄ genau ein Jahr vor dem ersten Band, in etwa eine Woche vor Bel Tine. Also dürften Mat, Perrin und Rand ungefähr 18 Jahre alt sein. Hoffentlich hau ich nicht zuviel durcheinander, weil die WOT Welt so komplex ist, und es schwer ist, sie mit einem Mal so zu erfassen, auch wenn ich das Kompendium und auch die Bücher tausend mal gelesen habe... Auf geht's.

..::~::..

_So, satt der Welt, eilt sie davon und schirrt_

_Die Silbertauben vor den leichten Wagen, _

_Durch deren Schnelle sie gezogen wird_

_Hin durch den leeren Raum – rasch so getragen_

_Nach Paphos' Hain, in dessen Dunkel still_

_Und ungesehn sie sich einmauern will..._

..::~::..

_(Aus: Venus und Adonis)_

..::~::..

_**Chapter 1: „Begegnung auf der Brücke"**_

..::~::..

Missmutig stapfte Rand al'Thor hinter seinem Freund Matrim Cauthon hinterher. Es war eigentlich eine logische Konsequenz gewesen, dass Mats Streiche und Kindereien immer irgendwann aufflogen, wieso hatte er sich wieder in so etwas hinein reißen lassen?

Ihre Strafe, für Mats dummen Scherz, mussten sie jedenfalls beim Brückenbauer verbüßen, der die Brücke, über dem Weißquellenbach in Richtung Wachhügel, reparierte.

Und alles nur weil Mat Salz in eines von Meister al'Veres Bierfässern geschüttet hatte. Und Rand war auch noch so dämlich gewesen, für den dunkelhaarigen Chaoten, Schmiere zu stehen.

„Was denn?"

Ohne es zu bemerken war Mat stehen geblieben und er war an ihm vorbei gerannt. Rand blieb ebenfalls stehen und schaute Mat fragend an.

„Komm schon, du fandest es auch lustig, als der ganze Gemeinderat sein Bier auf den Boden spuckte." versuchte Mat es und legte den Kopf schief. „Dass sie direkt mich verdächtigen, nun, dafür kann ich auch nichts."

„Aber dafür, dass man in deinen Taschen ein Bündel Salz fand." murmelte Rand zähneknirschend.

Mat lachte auf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Na und? Hauptsache wir hatten unseren Spaß. Und jetzt beeil dich, der Brückenbauer kommt extra aus Taren-Fähre und am Ende schiebt man uns noch in die Schuhe, dass die Brücke nicht rechtzeitig fertig wird."

..::~::..

Seit drei Stunden waren die jungen Männer nun schon an der Brücke zu Gange. Die Sonne stand im Zenit und schien zwar noch zaghaft, aber beständig auf sie herunter und heizte sie zusätzlich auf.

Ächzend lies Mat sich auf einen Stein fallen und zog bedächtig die Schuhe aus. Rand neben ihm tat es ihm gleich und schaute zum Brückenbauer auf.

Dieser seufzte und sagte: „Macht meinetwegen Pause, Jungs, währenddessen werde ich in Emondsfeld noch einige Werkzeuge besorgen. Ich denke es wird nicht lange dauern."

Mat und Rand nickten synchron, mit leerem Blick und der Brückenbauer schaute die Beiden noch einmal prüfend an, bevor er etwas umständlich auf den Karren kletterte und das Maultier anspornte, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Mat ließ die Füße ins Wasser baumeln und betrachtete die Wasserläufer, die auf der Oberfläche des kleinen Flusses hin und her sprangen.

Rand neben ihm setzte sich ins Gras und streckte die langen Beine aus. So ließ es sich eigentlich aushalten.

„Hoffentlich verunglückt der Kerl auf dem Weg von hier nach Emondsfeld. Dann können wir wenigstens faul die erste Frühlingssonne genießen."

Rand lachte und schloss die Augen.

„Du willst jetzt nicht ernsthaft schlafen. Unterhalt' mich gefälligst." maulte Mat.

„Ja, ja. Ist schon gut. Was willst du hören?"

Weiter kamen sie nicht, da sich aus der Ferne das Geräusch beschlagener Hufe näherte.

Rand setzte sich auf und schaute in Richtung Wachhügel, aus der er das Geräusch vermutete. Auch Mat schaute nun angestrengt in Richtung Norden und wartete das Kommende ab. Beschlagene Pferde waren in den zwei Flüssen eine Seltenheit, eigentlich ließen nur Leute von außerhalb ihre Pferde beschlagen.

Das Hufgetrappel kam näher und aus der Biegung tauchte ein Reiter in vollem Galopp auf. Rand und Mat fuhren Beide hoch und waren im Nu auf der Brücke.

Der Reiter machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten sein Tempo zu zügeln, sondern gab eher noch Gas.

Die Beiden blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und machten keinerlei Anstalten sich von ihrem Platz hinfort zu bewegen.

Der Reiter näherte sich nun mit immer schnelleren Sprüngen und hielt weiter auf die jungen Männer, bis er kurz vor der Brücke sein Pferd zur Seite riss und das Pferd mit einem riesenhaften Sprung setzte der Reiter über den Fluss über. An der Uferböschung zügelte er das Pferd und wendete es, so dass er hinter Rand und Mat zum stehen kam.

„Irgendwie macht mir das kein gutes Gefühl." wisperte Mat Rand zu.

„Hey, ihr da!" ertönte eine helle Stimme hinter ihnen.

Beide wandten sich um und erschraken bei dem Anblick. Der erwartete Reiter hatte sich als Reiterin entpuppt, deren unnatürlich kurzes Haar wirr in die Stirn hing. Ihre Augen blitzen türkis und ihr Gesicht war ein leichtes Oval. Auf ihren Schultern lag ein normaler Wollmantel, der sich mit dem Wind leicht hob und senkte.

„Seid ihr verrückt geworden, euch mir in den Weg zu stellen?" fragte sie, mir ihrer lauten, klaren Stimme.

Rand schüttelte etwas verwirrt den Kopf, doch Mat ergriff das Wort für ihn. „Wir wollten euch damit klar machen, dass die Brücke eigentlich noch nicht begehbar ist. Jedenfalls nicht für Pferdehufe." Dabei schüttelte er ein wenig abwertend den Kopf.

Sie jedoch zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Sagt das doch das nächste mal einfach."

Damit wandte sie sich zum gehen, doch Rand rief ihr hinterher. „Wohin wollt ihr?"

Im gehen Antwortete sie jedoch lediglich: „Nach Emondsfeld." Ruckartig verhielt sie ihr Pferd im Schatten eines Baumes. „Wisst ihr den Weg dorthin?"

Mat grinste breit. „Sicher. Wir können dich gerne dorthin begleiten."

Rand konnte erkennen, wie sie genervt die Augen rollte, doch sie sagte: „Meinetwegen, dann langweile ich mich nicht so sehr auf dem Weg."

..::~::..


	2. Someday I wish upon a star

_**Chapter 2: „Someday I wish upon a star..."**_

..::~::..

Das junge Mädchen hatte sich ihnen als Hadriane vorgestellt und wie sie Beide sehr schnell merkten, hörte Hadriane so schnell nicht mehr mit dem Reden auf, wenn sie einmal angefangen hatte.

So wussten sie jetzt zumindest, dass Hadriane die Tochter eines Pferdezüchters aus Saldaea war, die sich nun am Taren niedergelassen hatten, dass ihre Mutter eine Domani war, wodurch sich auch die leicht schimmernde Haut von Hadriane erklärte, und durch den Vater ebenfalls ihre mandelförmigen Augen.

Bis dahin hatten Rand und Mat das Meiste ja noch interessant gefunden, als Hadriane nun jedoch anfing ihnen zu erzählen, wie neulich ihre Tante Syriana von der Leiter gefallen war, da war es an ihnen, genervt mit den Augen zu rollen.

Als sie, nach Stunden, wie es den Beiden schien, endlich Emondsfeld erreichten, bedankte sich Hadriane jedoch schlicht und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war, in Richtung Schenke.

„Seltsame Person." sagte Rand leise zu Mat.

Der nickte. „Sie ist schlimmer als jedes Waschweib." seufzte er.

„Was sie wohl hier will. Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass sie Bel Tine hier feiern wird. In Taren-Fähre ist sicherlich mehr los."

Mat nickte abermals und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal sehen wie lange sie bleibt."

„Wir sollten übrigens mal zur Brücke zurück, eigentlich wollte der Brückenbauer nur eben etwas holen. Und wir sind nicht da. Sieh mich nicht so an Mat, der Gemeinderat wird uns die Haut abziehen, wenn wir die Arbeit nicht beenden, also komm jetzt..."

Mat resignierte mit einem Achselzucken.

..::~::..

Hadriane indes, übergab gerade dem Stallburschen von Meister al'Vere ihr riesenhaftes, zottiges Pferd Cameron und strich sich das kurze Haar aus der Stirn. Es war schon recht warm, dafür, dass der Frühling gerade Einzug hielt und Hadriane war zudem auch noch ein ganzes Stück geritten.

Mit schnellen Schritten betrat sie die Schenke und blieb an der Theke stehen, um auf Meister al'Vere zu warten. Die kleine Schenke war mit wenigen Leuten gefüllt, was wohl daher rührte, dass es noch Mittag war. Gegen Abend, da war sich Hadriane sicher, würden viele Menschen den Schankraum füllen.

„Das junge Fräulein al'Dara, was führt euch den hierhin? Lasst mich raten, euer Vater schickt euch?" Begann Bran al'Vere, als er Hadriane erkannte.

Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Genau so ist es, Bran. Er lässt fragen, welches der Tiere euch zusagt. Schließlich sagt ihr doch stets immer, dass ihr mit unseren Tieren am zufriedensten seid."

Meister al'Vere nickte und winkte mit der Hand ab. „Später mein Kind, ich lasse euch euer Zimmer zeigen und dann ruht euch erst einmal aus soviel ihr wollt. Trinkt und esst erst einmal was, danach können wir uns um die Geschäfte kümmern." Hadriane nickte hastig und war doch ziemlich froh, als Bran al'Vere ein Dienstmädchen schickte, um ihr das Zimmer zu zeigen.

Ein wenig ermüdet ließ Hadriane sich, sobald das Dienstmädchen das Zimmer verlassen hatte, aufs Bett fallen und seufzte. Sie mochte Emondsfeld nicht. Sie mochte die kleinen Dörfer alle nicht. Sie wollte etwas von der Welt sehen, ihren Horizont erweitern, doch sie hatte beinahe schon die Hoffnung an die Ferne aufgegeben. Ihre Arbeit beschränkte sich nun einmal auf die zwei Flüsse.

..::~::..

Von unten her war Musik zu vernehmen und Hadriane setzte sich abrupt auf. Ein Gaukler? Schließlich fiel ihr auch ein, warum Musik erklang: Die Vorbereitungen für Bel Tine liefen auf Hochtouren und der Gaukler zeigte sicher jetzt schon sein Können.

Sie lächelte und griff nach ihrem Tabakbeutel. Vielleicht würden ihr die Geschichten eines Gauklers ein wenig die Sehnsucht nach der Ferne nehmen.

..::~::..

Als Hadriane den Schankraum erreichte, war dieser wirklich voll. Überall standen Männer und auch einige Frauen herum, um dem Gaukler in dem bunten Flickenumhang bei „der wilden Jagd nach dem Horn" zu lauschen. Soweit Hadriane sehen konnte, war kein Sitzplatz mehr frei, somit lehnte sie sich an die Theke und lauschte eine Weile, bis sie von jemandem neben ihr angerempelt wurde.

Hadriane fluchte unfein und drehte sich verärgert zu der Person um, die sie auf äußerst unsanfte Weise von ihrem Platz vertrieben hatte.

Es war einer der Jungen von der Brücke, der Kleinere mit den dunklen, zerzaustem Haar, der gerade ein Fass getragen hatte und sie scheinbar gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Als er sie erkannte, stellte er sein Fass ab und lächelte kurz. „Es tut mir leid, falls ich euch angerempelt haben sollte."

Hadriane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon okay. Hör auf mich so förmlich anzusprechen. Ich bin einfach nur Hadriane..." dabei hob sie die Hand und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und du bist?"

„Matrim Cauthon, oder einfach nur Mat" er schüttelte ihr die Hand und fragte in einem Atemzug. „ Was machst du hier?"

Hadriane lehnte sich zurück. „Geschäfte."

Mat schaute sie ein wenig erstaunt an. „Du bist nicht älter als ich..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bin ich auch nicht. Aber scheinbar traut mir mein Vater mehr zu, als deiner dir."

Mat zog einen Schmollmund und Hadriane begann wahrlich mädchenhaft zu kichern.

Die Tür ging abermals auf und der größere Bursche mit dem hellen Haar trat ein und stellte sich Hadriane schließlich als Rand al'Thor vor.

Hadriane war eine verdammt vergessliche Person, somit warf sie in den ersten zwanzig Minuten ihres Gespräches doch wirklich die zwei Namen durcheinander, sodass sich Mat irgendwann an die Stirn tippte.

„Wie vergesslich kann man eigentlich sein?" wollte er wissen.

Jetzt war es an Hadriane das Gesicht zu verziehen und böse zu schauen. „Ich kann da nun wirklich nichts für."

Rand begann zu lachen und auch Mat stimmte mit ein.

Dass Hadriane in ihrer Ecke stand, grummelig ihre Pfeife stopfte und schmollte war den Beiden ziemlich egal.

„Auch noch unverschämt." grollte sie.

Rand versuchte nun doch auf ein anderes Thema abzulenken. „Wirst du über Bel Tine bleiben?"

Hadriane zuckte wie so oft die Schultern, scheinbar eine Angewohnheit, die sie nicht einmal mehr bemerkte. „Mal schauen, wie ich Lust habe. Im Prinzip habe ich Zeit. Jedoch kein Talent für's Tanzen." Sie lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ich will dich ja nicht angreifen, aber sehr Mädchenhaft wirkst du nicht." sagte Mat vorsichtig und Hadrianes Gesicht verfinsterte sich auf der Stelle.

„Du wirkst auch nicht gerade wie ein ganzer Kerl." fauchte sie.

Rand hielt Mat den Mund zu, bevor er endgültig den Zorn des Mädchens wecken konnte. „Der hat schon mehr als genug gesagt." sagte Rand entschuldigend.

Hadrianes Gesicht hatte sich vor Zorn verfärbt, doch sie fing sich wieder. „Ich werde mich nun auf mein Zimmer begeben. Auf mich warten noch Rechnungen und andere Sachen." Sie nickte ihnen schnell zu und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Treppenabsatz, drehte sich aber doch noch einmal um. „Vielleicht sieht man sich ja noch einmal." Sie winkte beim gehen über die Schulter, schaute die beiden jungen Männer jedoch nicht noch einmal an.

Mat sah nicht wirklich glücklich drein und Rand fuhr ihn direkt an: „Wieso warst du so unfreundlich zu ihr? Sie hat dir nun wirklich nichts getan. Du hast manchmal wirklich Null Verstand."

Mat erlebte selten, dass sein Freund die Stimme erhob und antwortete beschwichtigend: „War doch nur Spaß, was kann ich dafür, wenn sie keinen Spaß versteht."

Rand schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal hatte Mat wirklich keinen Sinn für Frauen...

..::~::..


End file.
